scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's The Incredibles 2018 Style
Cast * ]Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - Jamie * Helen Parr/Elastigirl - Frankie Foster * Violet Parr - Jenna Foster * Dash Parr - Hubie Foster * Jack-Jack Parr - Jamie Jr. * Buddy Pines/Syndrome - Grim Gloom * Edna Mode - Nora Wakeman * Lucius Beast/Frozone - Armando * Mirage - The Spy from Apartment 8-I * Gilbert Huph - Master Xox * Rick Dicker - Grunkle Stan * Tony Ryinder - Densa Sheriff * Young Buddy Pines/Syndrome - Young Grim Gloom * Little Boy on Bicycle - Kip * Kate McKeen Babysitter - Elodie * the Underminer - The Martian King * Bomb Voyage - Lunaris * Frank - Frankenstein * Ollie - Wayne Werewolf * Omnidroid 8 - Kron * Omnidroid 9 - Carnotaurus * Omnidroid 10 - Sharptooth * Syndrome's Guards - Ms. Mister Billy Swift Dr. Stinger Genghis Fangus Lillputtians and Guards of St. Olga's Reform School of Wayward Princesses * Squeaker - Url * Squeaker's Owner - Ms. Myrtle * Police Officers -Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland * Mugger - Imaginary Blue Prince * Minister - Priest from Spongebob Squarepants * Oliver Sansweet - Edwin * Oliver Sandsweet's Lawyer - Cashier from Wander Over Yonder * Mr. Incredible's Lawyer - Cacofonix * Government Public Speaker - Daphne * Mrs. Hogenson, an elderly woman who seeks help from Mr. Incredible for an claim - Granny Smith * Bernie Kropp, Dash's Teacher - Tom Trench * John Welker, the principal of Dash's school - Salesman * Honey Wife - Marina * Police Officer 3 - Eugene H. Krabs * Police Officers - Security Guards from Coco * Edna Mode's Security Guard - Kotaro * Thunderhead - Ratchet * Supervillain - Captain Qwack * Stratogale - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * Meta Man - Otrix * Dynaguy - Mr. Gus * Splashdown - Sultan * Robotic Security Bird - Mechanical Pigeon * Citizen Mother - Bird * 2 Citizens - Claire Nunez and Kei Yuki * Classmate - Girls from Star vs. The Forces of Evil, High School Kids, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy Gallery Cheeseburger Backpack 018.png Frankie 5424.jpg MLPCVTFB - Jenna Foster.png MLPCVTFB - Hubie Foster.png Jamie Jr..png Grim-the-7d-25.7.jpg 284765 199609.jpg Pirate Express on Twitter; Armando is serenanding his true love this couple.jpg Screenshot 20181001 222907.png Master-xox.png S1e5 stan leaving.png Densa Sheriff.png Young Grim Gloom.png Kip.jpg Elodie.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.3331 PM.png 812AE764-2296-403E-96AF-E3D039F23CCC.jpeg Frankenstein--6.82.jpg Wayne-hotel-transylvania-38.1.jpg Kron-dinosaur-9.39.jpg Carnotaurus.png Sharptooth.png Cia do Mal.jpg S1e2 the enemy shows up.png S2e2 Lilliputtians.png Url from Dinosaur.png Ms.myrtle.png S1e8 cops planning vacation.png Imaginary blue prince.jpg A33a941dc4890c1980f22c026d1ce132-d4a9mzb.jpg Edwin Vampires of Melancholia.jpg Cashier From Wander Over Yonder new transparency.png Cacofonix-asterix-in-britain-52.6.jpg Daphne by misssul-da08o27.png Granny Smith.png Bandicam 2019-06-11 12-23-42-204.jpg Screenshot 20180923 202339.png Marina-hd-5645-10110.jpg Life of Crime 14.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9398.jpg S03 E12B Kotaro Tells Lynn Sr to Come.png Ratchet-ratchet-and-clank-3.14.jpg Captain-qwark-ratchet-and-clank-into-the-nexus-6 85.jpg Sailor-venus-minako-aino-pretty-guardian-sailor-moon-crystal-95.jpg Bandicam 2019-08-15 23-16-22-183.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-08 22-45-08-576.jpg Dhabian.jpg Mech Pigeon.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-04 21-46-07-998.jpg Becoming Part 2-Claire-Starring at Jim.png Kei-yuki-adieu-galaxy-express-999-4.88.jpg S3E16 Princesses confused by Gwendolyn's performance.png Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png Thumb-1920-646022.jpg Scenes Trailer/Transcript '''Voice Casts' Story Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoof Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Spoofs